


Tasty

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Padma Lakshmi and Gail Simmons were having a nice little cup of tea. When Gail thought she would bring up how Padma said that she would flash her if she was holding a burger.This is a fictional story I don't know either girl.This story was requested by Adam N.





	Tasty

Padma Lakshmi and Gail Simmons were sitting around having a cup of tea at Padma’s house. “Okay I want to talk to about this,” Gail said pulling out her phone and pulling up the video that she had wanted to show Padma. She showed her the phone after she pressed play. It was the clip where Padma said that she would flash her boobs for a burger if Gail was the one holding it.

“Is there something that you want to tell me?” Gail asked with a smile. “You know that I had to say something,” Padma said with a smile. Gail giggled at the smile that Padma had on her face. “Okay. I have to know. Have you ever thought about me that way?” Gail asked looking at her friend. “Do you really want to know?” Padma asked with a smile.

“Well I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t want the answer,” Gail said with a smile. “There was this one time,” Padma said with a shy little smile. “Details please?” Gail asked with a smile. Padma had an awkward smile on her face. “I was having a bubble bath and the thought about you and I just popped into my head,” Padma said looking at her. “And what did you do about it?” Gail asked with a smile.

“What do you think?” Padma asked with a smile. “I can think a lot of things,” Gail said smiling at her friend. “I masturbated alright,” Padma said with a smile at her friend. Gail raised her hands in triumph. “Alright, I shared with you. Have you ever thought about me like that?” Padma asked looking at her friend. “A few times,” Gail said with a smile.

“More please?” Padma asked with a smile looking at her friend. “A few time when I’m taking a shower I masturbate thinking about you,” Gail said looking at her friend. “We are just a pair of masturbating fools aren’t we?” Padma asked with a smile as she placed a hand on her friend's hand. “Yes we are,” Gail said with a smile looking at her friend.

Then without warning both girls dove for each other to give each other a kiss. Their mouths were fighting for dominance as they kissed each other. As they kissed each other there hands started to grope each others body. They quickly undress each other as their mouths fought for dominance.

Neither of them thought this was going to happen. Gail had only brought up the video because she wanted to tease her. But finding out that she had masturbated to thoughts of her was arousing. And admitting that she had done the same thing to her made it worse for both girls. Now they were naked and kissing each other there tongue going in and out of each other’s mouths.

Padma got up on the table and spread her legs for Gail. Gail smiled at her as she slowly kissed down her body. And Padma loved the feeling of her kisses slowly moving south to her pussy. When she was on her knees she looked up at Padma. “Are you ready for this sweetie?” she asked looking up at her.

“Don’t make me wait for it, baby.” Padma moaned as she looked down at her between her legs. Gail smiled as she stuck out her tongue and dove straight into her pussy. “Oh.” Padma moaned as she felt her friend’s tongue on her pussy for the first time. Gail slowly started licking every inch of her friends pussy. She loved the taste, the smell, the feel. She loved everything about what she was doing right now.

“You fucking know what you are doing don’t you baby?” Padma moaned as she felt her friends tongue lap away at her pussy. “Do you like sweetie?” Gail asked taking a break for a moment to take a breath. “Yes, I do. But I want to taste you now.” Padma said with a smile as she hopped off the table to the dismay of Gail. She did love the taste of Padma. But she also was looking forward to this next part.

She stood up and the two of them spun on the spot so that Gail was near the table. Gail then hopped up on the table and spread her legs as Padma had done for her. Padma dropped to her knees and smiled up at Gail before she went for her pussy. Padma loved the taste of her friends pussy. It was better then she could have expected when she had that fantasy she had during the bubble bath.

“Oh, baby. I love your tongue.” Gail moaned as she felt Padma licking and sucking her pussy. Padma loved hearing her moan as she did this to her. She wanted to hear her as she came for her. “Wait, baby. Wait.” Gail said tapping her head for her to stop. “What is it, baby?” Padma asked looking up at her.

“I love this but I want to cum with you. So do you think this table can hold both of us or should we move this to the bedroom?” Gail asked with a smile as Padma stood up and looked at her friend and soon to be lover. “I don’t know if it can but I don’t think I can wait any longer,” Padma said as she climbed up on the table.

The both of them positioned themselves so that their pussies were rubbing up against each other. Padma kissed Gail’s leg as they grind against each other. “Oh fuck.” Gail moaned as she felt and watched her do this. Neither had ever truly wanted to make love to another woman. But neither of them could deny that they loved this. And they wanted this happen again and again.

“Fuck I’m going to cum for you sweetie.” Padma moaned as she felt her orgasm coming. “Me too sweetie. Me too.” Gail moaned. The two of them looked at each other. “PADMA!!!” “GAIL!!!” the two of them yelled as they came for each other. They smiled at each other and gave each other a kiss.

As they hopped off the table Gail headed straight for the kitchen. “Where are you going?” Padma asked her. “Well, you said you would flash me for a burger. So I’m going to cook you the best damn burger that you have ever had.” Gail said with a smile. “And see what else you’d do for that?” she asked playfully. Padma smiled as she watched her walk away. She knew exactly what she would do for one of Gail’s burgers. She was going to enjoy the taste with every fiber of her being. And then she was going to have a burger.


End file.
